Operation Midnightful A
by PrincessHeart1997
Summary: PLEASE LOOK!Kate loves a vampire, but she has a secret gift of her own. But how did she get it? How does it involve Cherub? Why are the cullen's included? Kate's in terrible danger as she goes on a mission!
1. Chapter One Tim & Kate!

**A/N Ok, Hello! This is my first story! Tehe hopefully this chapter is alright and people might look at it! It's a cross over between my two favourite series of all time! Twilight and Cherub!!! :D I love both and have read then over and over. So far it's nothing to do with cherub but..... Read on and you'll see a record in cherub history! Sorry for the bad names I couldn't think of any. Some of the story will be in first person, others third. And I HATED the 2 day waiting period I had done most of this chapter and I got annoyed when it wouldn't let me upload and UP IT ON! Soz for the crap talking I'M HYPER! P.S They do meet the Cullen's!! Any comments on how i could edit and make this better could be helpful as well! Rather float than sink!**

KPOV

I cringed at my work. My dead mind read the terrible homework, as I already knew my fate, _when will I get off this damn report?_ My P2i project was due yesterday and I here I sat typing out my evaluation a day late. Hopefully, Mrs Dumm hadn't noticed mine wasn't there. But that was hope and my fate of being a useless organiser was sealed since the day I was born. "UGH!!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!" Instantly, I cringed, _how could I think that?_(**A/N Lol! Bipolar)** I didn't hate my life I was just angry at myself. The swell of angry tears in my eyes spilled over, once again.

"Why can't I do anything right, 11 detentions, 3 reports and now I'm goanna get another! I spent ages on that project!" I wailed to the figure behind me. Who was watching from behind my door?

"You knew I was here?" The deep man voice asked revealing himself completely.

"Yes I did, I have a reflection in my mirror!" I laughed, my tears stopped he always helped. "You're not very good at being a vampire are you? I thought you could read my mind and put thoughts in my head to make me forget? And why hide behind my door? How did you get in here?" The more I asked the more I became scared. A vampire is quicker than I can see, was he about to pounce on me?

"You know I wouldn't! How could you think that?" He yelled a little too loudly for my liking. By the look of fear in the face I think someone might have heard. " And by the way I'm out of practice! It was hard climbing up to your window, I haven't done that it 120 years Kate! I was behind the door because your mum came in; she might have just noticed a teenage boy in your room." He whispered walking across to sit on the edge of my bed across from me. I laughed; teenage boy! More like ancient! But I liked those answers, with a light kick from my feet my spinney chair span. 180 degrees round and I was facing him. He was wearing a nice black and blue checker cow boy top, it suited his messy blond curls; his jeans were black, matching his top and baseball shoes and if cause he was beautiful. "You look nice; your pink top suits your tan!" He smiled, walking over and stroking my cheek. I was going to comment on his clothes as well!! It was hard to believe I was in love with a vampire! Scary but exciting as it was, I felt like Bella in Twilight! He laughed at this, "Not quite the same Kate, you have a better gift than Bella's by far!" He spoke looking around at my black walls completely covered in painting and drawings. "Painting the future while mortal is still a mystery to my family and me? You must be special!"

"Or destined to be a mortal freak, that hangs out with vampires and see's people die!" I growled.

"Kate" He sighed. "You're not a freak, I'm the freak here. Blood sucker!!" He laughed pointing to himself. But he was an _unknown_ bloodsucker. I painted the London bombings when I was in class! The teacher though I was disturbed! Or a terrorist, which one would she believe? A, a terrorist or B a person who can see the future, golly she will choose the second! My sarcastic sense of humour didn't help either of us.

Plus we had to move three times because the other children got scared by me telling them things about their future!

"Kate, come on that's unfair, HEY DON'T CRY!" To late tears rolled down my red cheeks. There were hot sticky tears the one you differently didn't want to get after loads of time on eye shadow. "I do not know how to deal with girls who cry! I'm sorry! Look calm down. I'll get you a drink!" He was gone, then back within seconds holding an iced orange. My tears didn't allow me to talk, I drank as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

" I've decided!" I whispered after I had gulped down the glass.

"What have you decided?"

"I want to learn about vampires I have only seen your masters once! And I thought they liked me!"

"They do like you, more you gift then yourself though." He shook his head at a memory.

"What memory?" I asked he acted as nothing.

"What memory?"

"The memory you were just remembering! What's going on?" I whispered standing up, what did he mean my gift more than me?

"You heard that, I thought I spoke quietly."

"Jim! TELL ME!" I yelled!

**A/N I know CRAP!!! It's experimental....HA! Anyways.... What can the masters do? How can they take powers? Who's Tim's family? How did Kate get her ability? Is she a vampire to or an experiment? Is her parent's her parent's? How is Cherub involved? Come and pretty please see the next chapter and press the magic button! (Even to say if it's crap lol) Also any tips on grammar I'm bad at English.... Lol! I think some mistakes might have been in there but I'm way too embarrassed to show my mum.**


	2. Chapter Two! Planning & Talking

**A/N Ok another chapter! This one has cherub and a bit.....tehe only a bit of Tim's masters and his past! If anyone's reading this! Enjoy!**

KPOV

"Shhhhhhh! Alright! After you came round my master started talking about how much value you could be! As in if he took your power." I gasped, "Hey I made sure his not going to kill you, and he wouldn't. He can't" Tim whispered desperately............

LPOV

"I need the girl! I need the power! Damn Tim! How can he stand in the way of us?" Darclance shouted, talking to no one, as usual.

"Because she's different, she has a power while mortal! We do not know if we can... take it from her!" I called to my idiot of the brother. "And Tim, his in love! With a human..." my tone of disgust broke though. Why do I have to be the brains? "We shall wait, learn more about her. Her family, her parents must be involved in something."

"True Lucia, but what should we do! Invite that bug round for dinner!" his high pitch laugh filled the hall.

"Ha-ha very funny." My dull bored voice sarcastically said. "We need to invite her in show her we like her! Pull her in so she trusts us! And don't think anything about her when Tim's with her!"

"Hmm you know that girl! What's her name..." I watched my brother as he stroked his beard that stupid smirk on his face. "Bella, she could block while she was human as well! This could be related! We need to research both Bella's and Kate's family's. There might be a link! " He sadly sang to the hall, if I was alive I would say he was annoying me to death.

KPOV

It had been a day since Tim had told me about why his 'Masters' like me. It seemed stupid; I was not worried about dying but about how I got the power. Was I a freaky experiment? Oh my god! An experiment! That could be it! How slow am I? I bet you Tim's looking though MI5 files right now. I'm so stupid.

*Whoosh* A cold breeze wiped though the house the door was open? I ran down stairs, "Mum, Dad? How's the door?" I remembered locking all the bolts and then putting the keys in my jeans. I checked, sure enough they were in my jeans. And mum and dad were not here? Freaky....  
I quickly closed the door, thinking maybe my mind made it up. It could be possible.

"Hello!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I swung round with my fists ready; I properly looked like an idiot. There was a boy, about 14-17 he was wearing a special uniform? "WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

"Please I mean no harm, I'm James Adams, and I'm here to tell you about Cherub."

"And what..... Cherub?" I know what it is it's upstairs on the side I was reading it! "How is it so important for you to break in MY HOME?" I yelled flying to the stair case, it was too freaky. Cherub was a book like Twilight! But vampires are true, Tim his a vampire! Cherub could be true! But what would they want to do with me?.......

"WAIT!" Suddenly I was grabbed and chucked on the couch. There crouched in front of me was Tim. His snarl was like a lions roar. The fear sprung to mind.

"Tim?" I asked to his back.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tim's slowly snarled, he was still crouched with his teeth bared; his muscles showing.

"James Ada—ms. How did you?" the boy stumbled, scared.

"Shut up- Get out!"

"I need to talk to Kate! It's important! She needs to come with us!"

"Us? I see only you."

"Look behind!" We all turned their sure enough was a girl, her hair was long; silky black and she was remarkably skinny. Her voice was loud and fearless.

"Kerry!" The boy James laughed. I had no clue why.

"We need to talk to Ka—, what the hell is he doing?" She was staring at Tim. I found my body and scrambled to the door behind Tim.

"What do you want?" My cracked scared voice was useless.

"To take you to Cherub!" Kerry said.

"Why?" Tim snarled.

"She's special! We need her to help! She's ours, Doctor Loados made her 14 years ago!" _made? I was made? Made? This must be a dream. Just a dream! JAMES ADAMS! AND KERRY FROM THE BOOK! _My screams inside my head echoed and I knew I was going to faint. My head span as I clutched the door.

"KATE!" someone yelled, I didn't know because I was already in darkness...

"Her BP's fine, average perfect in fact. And to the records this is the first time in hospital, or a Cherub unit. She's a bit sleepy I think that boy 'Tim' broke her arm. To James description he might just be like her. Do you think he made another?"

Two clear strong voice's were talking, it seemed distant I could feel myself in a bed. My arm was stiff. _I want to move, let me move. _I could hear different sounds, a buzz of a hover and babbling of men.

"Kate! She's waking up! Kate, Kate."

I could understand, I didn't know there voice. It was new. "Tim? Is Tim here?" My voice was crackly like before. I was getting my senses back; "Ouch!" the pain in my right arm was horrific!

"Don't move you've broken you arm. Tim? Is Tim the boy that slammed you against the wall?" I could hear clearer now, his voice was calm and caring.

"No he couldn't, Tim's my...my boyfriend! He would never hurt me!" I heard them whisper. They whispered to low to hear.

"Well I'm sorry, but he slammed you against the wall, he broke your arm. And to my agent's he ran."

"Ran? Tim?"

"Yes he ran" I forced my mind to command myself to open my eyes. The room was bright white. The floor sparkled and someone was hoovering next door. I turned to my right arm, it was in plaster. "Who are you? What do you want? I want Tim! Get me Tim!" But once again I was in darkness.....

**A/N ok I know long but I got carried away! Lol! So what do you think! Did you like Tim's Masters? What do think happened to Tim? Is there a link between Bella and Kate? Where is she? Was it ok how could I improve? Ok does anyone know how to spell hoovering you know a hoover cleaning up the floor! Because my sister and I have no clue and the spell check doesn't help maybe that isn't a word! THIS IS A DRAFT! So useful nice comment on wrong spelling, grammar that I have missed and anything to help improve would be highly appreciated! **


End file.
